Broken Heart Syndrome
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: Ichigo hurts Kisshu one time too many, what happens when it takes effect? I suck at summaries I'm sorry Yea it's kind of your typical Kisshu gets hurt/ill and Ichigo looks after him thing but I wanted to take a spin at this. Please don't flame me.


**Broken Heart Syndrome**

'Ichigo, please!'

'No, I won't go with you!'

It wasn't unusual for Kisshu and Ichigo to be fighting, verbally or physically, but this time was different. Ichigo had returned- from what she thought was a more than satisfactory date with her 'Aoyama-kun'- to the very bane of her existence hovering patiently by her window.

'What do you see in him?' He spat 'all he cares about is saving the trees and he's about as entertaining as watching paint dry. He's too good. I love you, okay? Why don't you get that? That human doesn't deserve you!'

Ichigo, as usual, snapped.

'Well has it ever occurred to you that maybe those are the reasons I like him? I enjoy listening to him talk about the world; he's got a good heart and loves me for me. He cares about me, unlike you, you and your buddies' just want to see me and every other human on this planet ground to dust!'

Kisshu cocked a slender eyebrow skywards, slightly taken-a-back by the hostility in her usually cheery tone. But of course, Kisshu being Kisshu was not deterred. But Ichigo had had enough.

'Ichigo-'

'No! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you! You claim to love me then you try and murder me and my friends! Make up your mind Kisshu! You're so pointless, just give up, I'll never love you! I hate you, you've ruined my life, why won't you understand that you mean nothing to me, you never have and you never will! I decide who does or doesn't deserve me and I'll tell you now; you certainly don't, the only thing you deserve is a good night's sleep- six feet deep!'

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Ichigo had never been one to shout abuse, but once you're in the spur of the moment you find your mouth works before your brain does.

Silence enveloped the room as both beings stood in shock, reflecting on what had just happened.

Kisshu had become accustomed to Ichigo's rejections and rants but recently they had been weighing down on him more and more each time. He thought he could handle it, just brush it off as always. Not this time. His breath caught in his throat and tears welled in his golden eyes, a searing pain tore through his chest and he dropped to his knees, hand clasped over his heart and he gritted his teeth in agony. He heard Ichigo gasp vaguely as his vision became blurry and pixilated, drowning out all senses as he fell into a void of nothingness.

Ichigo watched in shocked confusion as he fell, then rushed over and rolled him onto his back, checking his throat for a pulse.

_Well, he's still alive. But what the hell do I do with him now? I have no idea what's wrong with him and there's no one who can help me- wait, why should I help him?_

She sat there for a moment, just staring at the boy in front of her and debating her options, but apparently she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. A gurgling, choking cough forced its way up Kisshu's throat and crimson blood spewed from his mouth, running down his pale cheek in a line of violent colour and seeping into the cream carpet, tangling with a few spores of wool and spreading slightly as the fluid sunk in deeper and mingled further away from its previous host. Ichigo quickly pulled him into a sitting position and whimpered slightly as she realised that she was both alone and clueless in this situation. She waited until he stopped coughing then picked him up- finding that he was surprisingly light- and laid him on her bed.

_Great, now what?_

She sat in her desk chair, watching the alien on her bed intently, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

Two days had passed since Kisshu had passed out on Ichigo's bedroom floor and he had barely moved and inch. She had managed to scrub the blood from the bristles in her carpet, leaving only a faint pinky-orange imprint, but apart from that she hadn't moved much. The only time she left the room was to get food or go to the bathroom, her phone had been off all the while and her pendant had stayed quiet. The poor girl was...confused mostly as to why she was so worried. She couldn't just kick him out; he'd be found and dissected or killed or something and she couldn't live with that. She had been hoping that Pai or Taruto would start looking for Kisshu and they could take him from her, but so far she was having no such luck; or so she thought.

Suddenly the air became heavy and rippling patterns formed in the space in front of her, warping to phase the form of an alien through the fabrics of space. Then, there before her, stood Pai; tall, strong, and emotionless. He took one glance at the figure on the bed.

'What happened?' His voice held no emotion as he stared at her with cold, crystalline orbs of indigo eyes.

'Uhm, I-I'm not sure. We were arguing again and he just...keeled over. Then a few minutes later he started choking up blood.' She stuttered and stumbled over her words, feeling guilty.

Pai sighed quietly and walked over to the bed, he placed his right palm a few centimetres above Kisshu's chest and his eyes got slightly brighter, lines of silver appeared around his irises, they looked almost as if they were glowing.

'Oh damn...' He muttered, he pulled his hand back and his eyes went back to normal.

'What? What is it?' She bit her lip as curiosity and fear of the unknown bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

'He has Stress Cardiomyopathy.' He said simply. _Stress Cardi-wha? _She thought, completely baffled.

'Uh English please?'

Pai sighed again 'Stress Cardiomyopathy is more commonly known as 'broken heart syndrome.' It's a condition in which intense physical or emotional stress or trauma can cause rapid and sever heart muscle weakness. This causes the heart to lose form, rendering it unable to pump blood effectively. In severe cases, if not treated, it can cause death.'

Ichigo had to take a minute to absorb the knowledge being thrown at her.

'So, you mean you could literally die from a broken heart?'

'Essentially yes.'

The cat Mew took a deep breath then let it out, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair.

'This is my fault. This is all my fault...'

She kept muttering to herself for a while, drowning herself in her own guilt and self pity until she finally took notice of what Pai was doing; he had his hand hovering over Kisshu's chest again, but this time his eyes were closed and her was whispering something that she couldn't quite make out. She wasn't entirely sure it was English, or any language of Earth origin for that matter. Minutes passed as she watched with fascination; _all this time we said they were primitive and inferior, when actually we could learn so much from them._

'There,' Pai's voice ripped her from her thoughts and back to the real world, 'I reformed his heart muscles, he should regain consciousness in a few hours. But he'll have to stay here; it won't be safe to move him.'

Surprising relief flooded the feline teens system, as much as she didn't like or agree with what the aliens were doing, she only wanted them off her planet, not dead in her bedroom. _And anyway, maybe they're not that bad after all..._

'Sure, I don't mind. My parents are out of town for a while; they're visiting some sick aunt I've never heard of or something. They're not coming back til Wednesday, and that's ages away. And it's the holidays so I don't have to leave or anything. I mean I have nothing to do or anywhere to go so it doesn't matter if I stay in for a day or two.'

She realised then how stupid she must sound, but she just couldn't get her mouth to stop moving once it started. _What would Mum call it? Oh yeah, 'verbal diarrhea.'_

'Very well, I shall be back to check on him in the morning, don't do anything to him.'

He added the last part as a threat, his voice turning harsh and his eyes growing stern. Ichigo raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes slightly.

'Of course not, I'm not a murderer Pai.'

'But you are a heart breaker.'

'Wha- but that-that's not fair!' Guilt and anger began to build up inside of her, threatening to flow over in the form of tears.

'Hm.' Pai disappeared into a portal of ripples, but not before Ichigo's cat-like ears caught what sounded like 'stupid humans.'

Ichigo frowned and let out a puff of hot air.

She directed her attention back to the main cause of her frustration; Kisshu. She slunk over to the bed and sat down next to him, observing his face. For the first time she got a good look at him, with no teasing smirks or defeated scowls, just him. At its own accord, her hand wondered up towards his face and her dainty fingers ran down along the side of it, she drank in his pale complexion and high cheek bones, long lashes that cast shadows on his cheeks, her fingertips skimmed along his amazingly soft lips and down to his chin. _Hm, he's actually pretty attractive. Woah did I really just think that?_ Curling her fingered in his emerald hair,a small smile worked its way onto her face as she thought about how bizarre this whole situation was. If you had told her last week that she would be sharing a house with an unconscious alien she would have told you to you needed help, but what do you know, her life just tripled in complexity. She untangled her fingered from his soft green locks and sighed, making her way over to an old blue sleeping bag she'd been using for the past few nights. She changed into some clean pyjamas and slipped into her make-shift bed. Closing heavy eyelids she muttered 'Goodnight Kisshu.' Then the darkness consumed her.

A very grouchy cat girl was awoken the next morning by someone tapping her four times in the middle of her forehead.

'Mew Ichigo. Mew Ichigo wake up.'

Groaning and grumbling she forced herself into a sitting position, she rubbed her eyes as reality settled in on her hazy brain.

'Oh hi Pai, what time is it?'

'Seven thirty.'

She paused mid stretch.

'Are you joking? I should not be up this early.' She lay back down again, prepared to nod off again.

'Our body clocks haven't quite caught up with Earth time yet.' Pai commented, tapping her forehead once again in an effort to keep her awake.

'Hm, you don't say.' The girl pulled herself up once more and scrambled up off the floor. 'I'm gonna go get changed.' She grabbed some clothes and slouched into the bathroom.

When she came back however, she could her more than one voice in her room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Two heads turned towards her expectantly.

'K-Kisshu? You're awake.'

The now conscious Kisshu shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile.

'Apparently so.'

Before the red head could reply, Pai stood up from the bed.

'I'll leave you two alone, you need to talk.' He said, aiming his point at Ichigo. He teleported out and Ichigo looked at Kisshu nervously, he stared back, waiting for her to make the first move. Slowly, she paced towards the bed and perched on the edge, taking a deep breath and swallowing thickly before speaking.

'Kisshu, I'm sorry for yelling at you before, and for what I said. I was out of line and for the record, I don't want you dead. I don't want anybody dead... but the point is I shouldn't have said so many hurtful things to you and I'm sorry! But I'll understand if you don't forgive me.' She hung her head low, apparently her cat effects had popped out at some point because they were now lying flat with shame.

A few moments of painful silence passed.

'Apology accepted.'

The girls head shot up quickly, _but why? How could he forgive me so easily?_

Apparently her silence spoke for her, because he gave her an understanding smile and said,

'Although what you said hurt me, I'm never gonna back down, and no matter what I'll always be there to try to win you over. I love you; the pain is worth it just to be near you'

His hand was now covering one of hers and he was still smiling. She knew he meant it, his beautiful eyes held a certain determination that nobody could deny. She smiled back, finding his very contagious.

'Thank you.'

His smile grew slightly and he squeezed her hand, they stayed that way for a few moments...

'So, you love me yet?'

She groaned and face-palmed as he chuckled, leaning back against her headboard with his arms behind his head.

'Oh Kish!'

'Ooh, a nickname! You must like me a little.'

He sprung forward, chuckling still.

'Shut up!' Ichigo's face was now rivalling with her hair, she rubbed her temples and shook her head, preparing herself for what was to come. 'Baka.' She mumbled.

'Now now, let's not start name calling,' he teased donning an undeniably sexy smirk, 'you at least think I'm good looking.'

The poor cat girl faltered, stuttering as her tongue tied in multiple knots.

'Uh...I...um...'

'Ha! So you do think I'm good looking! Great, that's a start!'

'Oh my God.'

'C'mon, admit it. Say it out loud.' He had resorted to poking her arm repeatedly. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke...

'Alright, alright! I think you're hot! There you happy now?'

The devious alien smirked widely in triumph.

'Hm, not quite yet.' Before she could respond her lips were met by another's and the world caved in. Right at that moment, everything disappeared; all that mattered was the alien and the cat girl, a single moment in time that would never be forgotten by both parties. When it ended and the fireworks faded out, the green haired teen smirked once again.

'So, whadd'ya think?'

The Mew leader smiled at him, a smile that then turned into a smirk of her own.

'I dunno, let me think about it.'

Then she kissed him again.

**Yaaay really crappy ending**

**R&R please people?**


End file.
